


Grains of Sand

by afinch



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, Family, Gen, Human & Non-Human, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-07 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: Tui's relationship with Ocean changes throughout the years.





	Grains of Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



> Inspired by your prompts, I wanted to tell a story that was just as much in the spaces between the words as the words themselves.
> 
> Enjoy!

The shores of Motunui were steady and firm as Tui looked across the ocean that held his daughter.

"It was supposed to be me" he said to the ocean. The water shimmered, shifted into the Ocean and looked at Tui. "You took - you sent me before I was ready and now you've taken-."

The Ocean said nothing, only watched. 

"Will I see her again?" Tui asked.

The Ocean nodded and Tui looked at it impassively for several long moments. The Ocean dropped down and raced up the beach, but Tui was standing firm and the water did not reach him.

* * *

Moana was back on the steady ground of Motunui, but she would not stay. 

"Let me show you," she said, taking her father's hand and leading him to the edge of the water. "I know how to find our way home. We will never be lost. Motunui will never be lost."

"Not all of our people can go," said Tui firmly. "I will stay. You are the Great Chief of our peoples. You will lead the way."

Moana shook her head, her eyes glistening. "But I _need_ you with me."

But Tui still turned from the Ocean, shaking his head.

* * *

Ever steady, the sands of Motunui held the Elder Chief upright as he stood at the shore. "She is coming?" he asked the Ocean, as was their custom. It nodded and he painfully sat on the shore, just close enough to touch the water.

"I always wanted to come back as something strong, something steady and sturdy. Now I only wish to come back as something to keep me close to her."

The Ocean nodded.

"Will you help?" Tui asked.

The Ocean rose up, lapping at Tui until he was submerged in the water. 

He spread his hands and waited.


End file.
